


Assumptions

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Your breath catches when a toothy smirk lights up his face. “Now, I think the idiot and I have months of teasing to pay you back for.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Assumptions

You lay your head on Hinata’s shoulder, giggling at something on the screen. Usually the redhead would be laughing right with you, but his mind is hardly on the episode of One Piece as he flushes at the feeling of your hair brushing against his neck and the warmth of your body seeping into his side. He thinks about how the two of you got here as he subtly takes comfort in the sweet smell of your shampoo. As a pro athlete, he had searched for a sports medicine doctor that he could go to regularly. Your office had been recommended to him by Bokuto, so one brisk Saturday morning, he had trekked over, excited to start talking about a nutrition plan and health regimen to keep him in top shape, when he opened the office door and saw you. He internally cringes in embarrassment when he remembers what a stuttering fool he had been at that first meeting, but you had been so kind and after a few appointments, he had finally been able to act like a relatively normal human being around you (well, as normal as Hinata could be anyway). 

It took almost half a year before he finally had the nerve to ask you to come to one of his volleyball matches, but the sight of you in the audience ignited something within him and he moved faster and jumped higher than he ever had before. A few more matches with you watching and some encouragement from Bokuto finally had him nervously asking if you wanted to hang out sometime and he thought he would faint from sheer happiness when you said yes. Your hangouts had begun as just casual meals spent together, but as the two of you got to know each other better, you began to go to each other’s homes and throw on anime while the two of you played games or talked. He had been content just being around you, but one day while the two of you sat on his couch, something startled you on the screen and you had reached out to clutch his hand instinctively. Hinata blushed so hard his face almost matched the color of his hair and you had profusely apologized, but he had rapidly shook his head and sidled closer to you. Biting his lower lip nervously, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and his heart fluttered as you leaned into his touch and rested your head on his chest. 

Your physical contact never goes beyond innocent, flirtatious motions. A gentle connecting of hands, a warm embrace, a comforting hold. And Hinata relishes every moment of it. Every brush of your skin sparks a bolt of electricity within him and he begins to wonder what it would be like to have you by his side as more than just a friend. As he stares down at your face illuminated by the flickering screen, he promises himself that he’ll ask you to officially date him soon before returning his attention to the TV.

Finally finding the courage within himself to ask you the big question, he excitedly asks if you’re free this coming Saturday, but is crestfallen when you reply that you already had plans. He mopes with his phone in hand when a ball suddenly smacks him in the face. With a yelp and a glower, he looks up only to find Sakusa staring unamused at him and he sheepishly returns to practice, putting his thoughts of you on pause. The week passes and exhausted after the grueling practices, Bokuto, Atsumu, and he slump down at a nearby restaurant on Saturday to enjoy their day off together. The atmosphere is comfortable as the three teammates ramble aimlessly about different subjects when Bokuto gapes down at his phone screen. “Hey, hey, hey! I didn’t know Kageyama and Y/N knew each other.” Stunned to hear his old friend’s name and your name in the same sentence, Hinata grabs the phone out of Bokuto’s hands and stares in disbelief at the picture displayed. 

You look so cute in the Instagram picture and that’s all Hinata can focus on at first, but he scowls as he sees Kageyama standing next to you, holding a baby goat in his hands. He’s far too close to you and your arms are practically touching in the photo, but what enrages Hinata is the way Kageyama stares at you in the picture. He recognizes the look in his eyes. It’s a look he knows far too well. It’s a look he knows he wears every time you’re with him. He returns Bokuto’s phone with slumped shoulders as Bokuto excitedly wonders out loud when the two of you started dating. Dating? Were you two dating? Hinata pauses at that thought, but misery settles in his stomach when he concludes Bokuto’s probably right. That night, when he stands in his shower, he lets his tears mix with the water as he gives up on pursuing you. 

Kageyama grumbles as you shove the furry creature into his arms. He’s never had a good relationship with animals and he’s convinced that all animals just naturally dislike him. But you had given him those damn puppy eyes and insisted that you could prove him wrong, which is how you both find yourselves in a petting zoo now. He’s tense. He’s almost certain the baby goat in his arms is also tense. But as he watches you gently pet and coo at the little animal in his arms, he can feel his muscles relax and he continues staring, entranced by the soft smile that finds its way on your lips. 

You had also been recommended as a sports medicine doctor for him (turns out you were a favorite of many players in the Japanese Volleyball Association) and he remembers how awkward the first few appointments had been. He knows he’s not the most social person and he’d never talked to many members of the opposite sex before, so it had taken a while for the two of you to find a comfortable cadence. But you were patient and it didn’t take long before he felt at ease around you...so at ease that he had asked you if you wanted to get a milkshake with him after one of your sessions together. He doesn’t really know what drove him to ask you that, but he doesn’t regret it as it led to more milkshake and frozen yogurt hangouts (he had never really gotten over his love for milk). 

Your petting zoo outing comes to an end and you cheer on Kageyama for going out of his way to approach some of the other animals and successfully petting them. As he soothingly rocks a little piglet in his arms, he smiles at you and wonders if you two could be more than friends one day. With that thought tucked in the back of his mind, he walks you home before returning home and going to sleep.

Drenched with sweat and panting for breath, Kageyama takes advantage of the break his team is taking and quickly scans his phone. He rolls his eyes at the Snapchat notification he gets from Hinata and opens it, preparing himself for another idiotic photo, when he freezes. You’re adorable even in a plain t-shirt and shorts and your concentrated face as you try to jump and smack a volleyball down makes Kageyama’s heart clench. But his jaw clenches in irritation when the screen pans over to Hinata’s smiling face giving a peace sign to the camera and cheerily exclamining about how he’d make you a great ace in no time. How did the two of you know each other? You were so close that Hinata was teaching you volleyball? Why hadn’t you ever asked him to show you some stuff? His mind can only jump to one conclusion and he’s surprised his phone doesn’t break in his bone crushing grip as he grits his teeth at the realization that you two must be dating. He doesn’t fully understand why his heart hurts so much at the thought and why he can feel water pooling at the corner of his eyes, but any thought of you being more than a friend disappears as he gets back up and returns to the court.

A few months pass and the annual Japanese Volleyball Association formal takes place. Hinata walks around the venue catching up with familiar faces he’s played with over the season, but he tenses when he sees Kageyama. He mentally scolds himself. There’s no reason why he shouldn’t be anything other than happy to see one of his oldest and closest friends, but your face flashes in his head and he feels a pang in his heart as he begins chatting with the setter. They laugh and reminisce on their old high school days, but after a lull sets in, Hinata broaches the topic that’s been eating at him. “How are things with your girlfriend, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama chokes on his drink and stares incredulously at the redhead. “What are you talking about? I’m not dating anyone, boke.” Hinata stares at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, before bursting into a tirade of questions and interrogation. Kageyama’s brows furrow more and more as he starts making sense of the torrent of words coming out of the shorter male’s mouth. “Hinata, I thought YOU were dating her!” Both athletes stare at each other stunned and at first relief washes through both of them when they realize you’re still single, but lingering feelings of jealousy and frustration begin to rise up within them. Had you just been stringing the two of them along this whole time? Were you even interested in them? You had to be, right? Hinata thinks on the nights you’d cuddled with him on his couch. Kageyama remembers the times you’d wiped frozen yogurt off of his face for him with your fingers before playfully winking at him as you licked the remains off your hand. Yes, you had to be. Dark blue and hazel eyes meet and it feels like they’re back at Karasuno all over again, working together to defeat the other team and teach them a lesson about insulting the flightless crows. Except it’s only you on the other side of the net. It’s only you they’ll be teaching a lesson. 

When Hinata asks you to come over and hangout the following weekend, you think nothing of it and quickly agree, excited to spend some time with the bundle of energy. Walking inside his apartment, you’re ready to just start chatting when a figure on his couch leaves you speechless. “Kageyama, what are you doing here? You guys know each other?” Shocked, you stare at the two volleyball players in front of you and something primal flares inside of you at the intense gazes they pin you with. Hinata makes the first move and you’re stunned by the crashing of lips against yours. Instinctively you melt into the kiss, overwhelmed by the amount of excitement and energy behind it. It’s sloppy and wet, but that only fuels the fire beginning to burn in your stomach. Hinata pulls away first and as you both pant for breath, you shudder as sharp hazel eyes bore into you. “Wh-what-” You don’t even have time to stutter out a question before Hinata draws his face even nearer to yours until all you can smell is his citrusy scent. 

“You liked that, right? So you like me, right?” Before he can say anything else, he’s shoved aside and suddenly piercing blue eyes are right in front of you and your lips are once again captured, but this time it’s more careful, more precise, but no less intense as you whimper at the silent dominance. Kageyama lets you catch your breath and you dazedly stare at him as he searches your face for an answer. But an answer to what? “You liked that too, right? Does that mean you also like me? Do you like both of us?” 

Flabbergasted, you stand there without replying as you try to come to terms with the turmoil of emotions entangled within you. You’re not a fool. You know you’ve been flirting heavily with both athletes for a while now and it was only a matter of time before one or the other confronted you about it. But you certainly hadn’t expected both of them to do it at the same time. You stare up into their faces and you almost cower at how small you feel. Stature wise, you’ve always been a lot smaller than the two pro-athletes, but the feral intensity in both their eyes and the way their bodies are taut with nerves as they look down at you makes you feel miniscule. You’re positive you could literally cut the tension in the air as they wait for you to reply. But what could you reply with? The reason you hadn’t ever tried explicitly hinting at something more than close friendship was that you felt something for both of them. How was that fair to either of them? What kind of slut isn’t satisfied with just one person? They deserve something better. Someone who can fully devote and love them fully.

You don’t realize you’ve voiced your thoughts out loud until you're knocked out of your rambling by strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you into a firm chest. Tears well in your eyes as you feel the rumble of Hinata’s voice from your position. “You’re so silly, Y/N. I wish you had told us how you felt sooner. We don’t care about any of that. We only want you.” You stare up into Hinata’s grinning face and you feel a watery smile twitch at your lips, but you turn your head around at the feeling of strong hands on your shoulders. Kageyama has a smaller smile on his face, but your heart melts at the affection in his eyes as he nods in agreement with Hinata’s words. But your breath catches when a toothy smirk lights up his face. “Now, I think the idiot and I have months of teasing to pay you back for.” Those words are barely out of the setter’s mouth when you’re picked up bridal style by the redhead and rushed over to his bedroom.

You knew Hinata was abnormally fast, but you’re still caught off-guard by how quickly you’re thrown on his bed and your brain can barely keep up with the speed in which he strips down and positions himself on top of you, toned arms on either side of your face and muscular thighs spreading your legs apart. You moan into the fervent kiss he plants on your lips and you swear it feels like the sun is shining on you, but you bite your lip in anticipation as he quickly works his way down your body, pushing your shirt and bra up and sliding your pants and panties off while kissing as much of your skin as he can access. You flush when you look down and just see him staring in amazement at your most intimate part. Out of self-consciousness, you try to close your legs, but his hands gently hold your thighs in place as he continues to take in the sight. “Oi, Hinata, are you actually going to do anything or are you just going to sit and stare at her like an idiot?” Hinata scowls at Kageyama, but he immediately dives into your drenched heat and you wail at the feeling of a tongue and lips eagerly lapping every drop of your essence. You’re overwhelmed by the enthusiasm behind his actions and you begin panting as you try to keep up with the way he seems to suck and lick every inch of your lower mouth. Your back arches as he goes even deeper and his tongue swirls at a rapid pace within you. He hasn’t even touched your clit and yet you can feel the flood of juices pouring out of you in streams that Hinata’s quick to slurp up. 

Kageyama observes your face twisted in ecstasy, trying to memorize every expression you make, but not wanting to be outdone by Hinata, he leans over and sucks on one of your already hardened nipples while his hand toys with the other. You feel delirious at the feeling of multiple mouths and hands on you and you try to push the two of them away, telling them you’re about to cum and that you’d rather cum with their cocks inside you, but they just intensify their actions and you scream as you reach your peak when Hinata frantically flicks your clit with his tongue and Kageyama gives a harsh pinch to one of your nipples. Exhausted, you slump down into the sheets, but you yelp as strong hands grab your waist and you feel something hard begin to push into your still spasming walls. “Hinata, no! I’m still too sensitive-AH.” Your eyes roll back at the feeling of Hinata bottoming out inside of you, stretching you so well and you stare dumbly up into Kageyama’s smirking face as he leers down at you. “One orgasm isn’t going to cut it. You owe us a lot more for leading us both on for months. We’re not stopping until Hinata and I both feel like you’ve learned your lesson.”

You can’t even think about replying as broken cries leave your mouth with every thrust of Hinata’s hips. He’s pistoning in and out of you so fast, giving you no chance to adjust to his pace or size and you sob in pleasure at the mix of pain and pleasure lancing through you with every movement. You clutch at his forearms, trying to ground yourself, but it’s no use and your body continues writhing as you feel yourself reaching the top of the cliff once more. Seeing the way your body is beginning to tighten, Kageyama resumes working over your nipples and that’s all it takes for your mouth to open in a silent scream as your body spazzes and twitches as your release hits you. Hinata moans at the way you tighten around him and the way your pussy clenches around his throbbing cock and with a few more snaps of his hips, he joins you in post-orgasmic bliss. 

Your brain feels like mush and you don’t even acknowledge the feeling of Hinata slipping out of you as you lay there, toes and fingers still twitching every now and then as lingering pleasure trails through your nerves. But you almost sob as you feel your body once again being rearranged as a longer frame hovers above you. Kageyama leans down to gently kiss you. “One more. Be good and give me one more.” You clench your eyes at the feeling of a longer shaft penetrating you, reaching further than Hinata had and lust once again begins to painfully coil within you. You’re thankful for the fact that Kageyama’s movements are slower as he starts a languid pace, but moans begin to spill out of your lips as you fully experience and feel the way his length drags and slides against your quivering walls. Every movement is carefully measured and Kageyama watches you with hawk eyes as he continues his thorough assault. You take comfort in the way Hinata lies by your side and soothingly strokes your hair and murmurs how beautiful you are and it’s the mix of praise and pleasure that have you falling apart a third time and you bury yourself in Hinata’s hold as you ride out your orgasm. It feels impossibly good, but it’s laced with pain as it takes everything in your body to contract and break apart again without the chance to fully put itself together. It doesn’t take much longer for Kageyama to follow you as he groans at the view of your face contorted in pleasure and his hips speed up as he loses himself in the warmth of your cunt until he fully settles within you with a final grind of his hips as he fills the rubber encasing him. 

Your arched back collapses and you bonelessly lie there with unseeing eyes as overexertion and mind-numbing pleasure crash down upon you. Hinata continues cuddling you and affirming how good you were for them as Kageyama cleans the three of you with a wet cloth. Your throat is hoarse and you couldn’t even move your spent body if you wanted to, but as Hinata continues filling your ears with sweet words and as Kageyama protectively holds you close, there’s no place you’d rather be. 


End file.
